


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky watches Steve every day and night, hoping that one day he will have the courage to reveal himself and confess his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had forgotten how young he looked when he slept. Even after the serum, he still looked so fragile.   
I wanted to hold him like I always did when we were young. I wanted to dry the tears falling down his chiseled features with soft kisses.   
I had always loved Steve; even when I didn’t know him. But now that I had my memory back, it had become a burning passion that must be satisfied. But he couldn’t know I was back.   
Not yet.   
So I had to sit here and watch him sleep every night; protecting him. If he knew, he would stubbornly insist he could take care of himself, but I knew better.   
He needed me to watch out for him.   
And I would.   
Till the end of the line.   
He stirred and I sank back into the shadows. A soft moan spilled out of his cupids-bow lips. My breath stilled as Steve slipped his hand under the sheet and grasped something, he moved his hand up and down, panting softly. He kicked back the blankets, revealing his hardness   
“Bucky” he groaned, pumping his shaft with vigor.   
He grasped his balls, letting out a high-pitched whine as he tugged himself towards climax, the white, hot seed hitting his stomach and thighs as it spurted out of his dick.   
“Steve” I whispered.   
I stayed until dawn, and then returned to my hideout, readying myself to follow Steve during the day.  
I did not know if I could ever work up the courage to reveal myself to him.  
All I could do now was content myself with watching him cry out my name in pleasure and so much pain.  
He loves me.  
If only he knew I was here. Ready to show him that I love him in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Even with his heightened senses, he never noticed me following him. That’s probably because of my training to remain hidden, but it still caused me grief. I knew that I only had to step out of the shadows and call out to him, but I simply couldn’t. So I resigned myself to following him day in and day out.   
He looked beautiful today. A dark blue shirt was stretched nicely over his broad chest and the faded jeans clinging to his muscular legs. I wanted to rip them from his body and touch him all over.   
I saw a woman approach him and I let out a growl. He was mine.   
The woman kissed his cheek and he hugged her, smiling. It was the same way he used to look at me when we were young.   
I pulled my cap down farther and stayed five steps behind him, watching his animated conversation with his companion.   
I felt the ugly chill of jealousy run through me. How dare this woman touch my Captain America?   
He will always belong to me.  
They stopped at a coffee shop, and I sat a few tables away in a dark corner, promising myself if she kissed him again I would reveal myself and stab her in the throat.   
I watched the way Steve’s lips pursed when he drank the bitter liquid. I imagined kissing them, feeling how soft they were and how firm.   
I imagined how they would look wrapped around my cock, with his innocent blue eyes staring up at me with a lustful glint.   
I groaned softly, feeling my cock harden in my pants. I fought the urge to leave and take care of it. I couldn’t leave Steve alone in case the woman tried to seduce him.   
He was mine.   
It took every ounce of my strength not to stride over and bend Steve over the mesh-topped table and claim him.   
But then I noticed the subtle change in his mood and my lustful thoughts disappeared. Something was wrong.   
My captain put his face in his hands, shaking softly. The woman tried to comfort him but he got up and strode away, keeping his head down.   
I fell in stride behind him, my heart filled with dread.   
Something was very wrong.   
Steve struggled with his keys as he attempted to unlock his apartment. I wanted to help. I wanted to take his hands in mine and kiss his cheek, telling him it was alright.  
He slammed the door behind him. I couldn’t watch over him again till nightfall.   
“I love you, Steve.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was having a nightmare again. It took all the self- control I possessed to resist the urge to take him in my arms and kiss him until the horrible images went away.   
I couldn’t though. Not yet.   
He shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Thank god he didn’t see me. I stepped off the windowsill and crouched under it. I saw his bare chest a foot above me, staring outside.   
“Bucky.” He murmured.  
My heart caught in my throat. Had he seen?  
“I wish you were here.”  
Did he just…  
He was asking a star to grant his wish.  
How cute.   
I felt water drop on my cheek and panicked, thinking it was raining, but it was only my captain’s tears.  
I bit my lip to prevent me from joining in.   
What have I done? I almost stood up and revealed myself.   
No.   
It would only make things worse.   
My Steve turned away, but left the window open. Was he hoping I would appear?  
I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.  
I started to climb down but slipped and slid a few feet, my metal arm scraping loudly against the bricks. I jumped to the street below and ran off into the night.   
I turned back once to see Steve leaning out the window once more. He was looking around frantically.   
He heard me slip.  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I just thought it was a really good cliffhanger. I promise I will try to update more often from now on.


End file.
